


The Hybrid

by klovec



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klovec/pseuds/klovec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kingdom and eternity would mean nothing if he didn't have her so Klaus would defy nature in every way to get her back. Nature's not the type to take defiance lightly so she lets him have what he wants…just on her terms…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. The idea for this fic has been swirling around my brain for months now. I started writing it in October and have been taking my time with it, just writing what feels good. It's a bit different than Saved and Abridged.
> 
> Thanks from the bottom of my heart to my beautiful and amazing betas Livingdeadblondequeen and EternityofKlaroline. Thanks to the talented Klaroline-fantasies for the awesome artwork. It reminds me of a retro scary movie poster J
> 
> I hope you like it and enjoy it.
> 
> Jay

Prologue

In the Belle Terre of New Orleans, the occult was the norm. The city had been built by the biggest monsters and had witnessed the rise of one equal in evil proportion; it had seen the birth of plenty of abominations, especially in the last two months. It would take something inherently macabre to make this southern belle tremble.

Tonight, she shook violently.

It started when the lights went out and the thickest of clouds shaded the light of the moon. Complete silence gripped the region, only an ominous chant could be heard near the swamp areas. The sudden scream of an infant child cut through the air sending fear down the spines of the witches in the area. They heard it like it was next to them sending tremors into their hearts. The fear was palpable; they could probably taste it, for all knew this was a sign.

Yes, it was a sign; of what, they did not know.

Everyone remained in place for the 3 minute duration of darkness. It was as if something was gripping them to the floor. They couldn't move and barely breathed. The sounds of their own hearts pounding against the walls of their chests, was torturous, tormenting. Their blood kept running wildly as if trying to flee the angry heart, only to be pulled back to it.

When the lights finally came back on, horror awaited their eyes. Bird carcasses lay on the floor as if they had rained down. Every bird within a 50 mile radius had died.

The Vulkodlak had risen.

* * *

**A month before**

The Lockwood Cellar

"Tyler?" Caroline called out as she came down the steps.

"I'm here." He answered in a low voice.

She came in to find him sitting in a corner. She looked at the bottles around him on the floor and felt her stomach clench with tension. The little voice in the back of her head telling her she shouldn't have come was screaming now.

"Uh…You wanted to talk?" She asked him tentatively.

He struggled to get up, stumbling a little before regaining his footing, and walked to her. "You can't leave me Caro. I need you. I don't want to be alone in the world. Please let's try again." Tears pooled in the corner of his eyes.

The tension she had been feeling, eased up and she felt herself softening.

"You will never be alone. I am still here for you. We just don't work as a couple anymore. I told you when you left the last time that if you walked out that door, everything would change. I meant that. But we're friends and that never has to change. I'll always love you Tyler." She said placing her hand on his cheek. Even as she said the words and her eyes remained compassionate and caring, she knew she was been naïve. She knew deep down they would never be friends. But she had to try to make this work. She did care for him and she wanted to stay friends. The guilt would eat at her forever if she didn't try to make this right.

"No no no. I need you there all the way. Come on, Care. Please. I know you're pissed that I didn't come back right away and then left again but I'm so sorry. I just needed to try to get revenge for my mom. He just killed her and took her from me. Then, you went and slept with him. I lost it when I found out. You know I could never really hurt you, don't you? It was a rash moment. I didn't mean it. Please don't punish me like this." He pleaded desperately as his hands went around her arms.

"I'm not punishing you." She said softly feeling the weight of guilt descend upon her yet again. "It's just we can't keep doing this."

She watched as the emotions begin to gradually dry out of his face and his body goes completely still. His hands were still holding her arms tightly.

"You're going to him." He declared.

"What…what do you mean?" She asked though she knew. Dread filling her until it almost choked her.

"Don't play games Caroline. I don't even know you anymore. Have the guts to tell me the truth."

"Tyler…"

She watched his eyes change, glint with yellow. Fear traveled quickly through her. That's when she knew she had to get out. He wasn't going to listen to anything she had to say and this would only end in disaster. She freed herself from his grasp and began to back away. "Tyler, we'll talk about this another time."

He followed her. She began to feel the panic rising. He pinned her to a wall. She knew she could fight him but she also knew it would only take one bite. He kept repeating he just wanted some time to convince her. Survival mode kicked in and her fangs dropped, the veins around her eyes protruded, and her baby blues became tinged with blood. She shoved him and tried to run. The animal instinct kicked in and he had her on the floor. They struggled. She kneed him and he reacted, snapping his jaw at her.

She felt the rip in her skin and gasped. He gasped too, immediately realized what he had done.

"I'm sorry. Oh my God Caroline. I'm so sorry." He jumped back from her. His hands on both sides of his head.

She swallowed the fear that was rising up her throat. He was already panicking for the both of them.

"It's ok Tyler. Just go. I'll take care of it."

He shook his head violently and she grabbed his chin so he can look at her human face. Her eyes conveyed a message. He shouldn't be here when help came. He nodded, his shoulders sagging. He kissed her forehead and left.

She waited until he was far gone to make the phone call. She wanted to give him time to run. She reached in her pocket for her cell phone. It wasn't there.

* * *

Bonnie stood in the park waiting for Jeremy when she looked across the way to see a woman with her back to her. She smiled recognizing the familiar set of curls.

Caroline

She was about to call out to her best friend when she turned to face her.

Bonnie's face began shaking before her mind had time to process. She had seen it so many times in the past few days alone that she could recognize death immediately.

Horror began to set and her eyes widened as Caroline smiled and began to take steps towards her. Bonnie shook her head violently at her and held her hand out to signal stop.

She was prepared for this. She chanted loudly not caring who may hear her then watched as Caroline seemed confused and stuck in her last step.

Without looking back at her, Bonnie turned around and ran.

* * *

He was on his way. If the reason she wasn't picking up was because she changed her mind, she would have to tell him to his face. Then he would take her with him by force. Enough was enough.

He hated himself for feeling so insecure when it came to her. He had not even allowed himself to feel happiness that she had finally called to say she had made up her mind; she had missed him and wanted to be with him. He dreaded something going deadly wrong and when she had not picked up his last three calls, the feeling on the pit of his stomach was telling him many things and none that he wanted to hear. So he picked up his phone and hit the dial button, again. He would keep calling until she answered.

"Klaus." Damon's voice came through the phone.

"Why do you have her phone?" Klaus snapped.

"She's gone." Damon said sadly

"Where?" Klaus asked confused.

"She's…dead Klaus. She died a few minutes ago."

He was frozen. Nothing in him moved, not even a thought. His phone kept buzzing but he just ignored it. The incessant noise continued until he finally gave in and answered.

"She's not gone. We can bring her back." The voice on the other end said. "Hello? Klaus?"

He didn't answer. He could hear the woman on the other line but he couldn't seem to answer. It felt like nothing mattered or made any sense.

"It's Bonnie, Klaus. Caroline has not crossed. We need to act fast. Where are you right now?"

That finally got through to him. A voice he didn't recognize as his told her that he was on the plane on the way to MysticFalls.

"I'll meet you at the airport. Try to keep your thoughts off her. We need to keep her away from me right now." Bonnie told him.

He didn't answer her right away.

"Klaus! Snap out of it. That part is important. Stay on task." She bellowed.

"I heard you, witch" He retorted gritting his teeth as anger surge through him. "Tell me what's the plan."

On her end, Bonnie let out the breath she was still holding. He was receptive and that's all she needed from him.

"Just so you know, we're about to break every rule. Nature won't be happy with either of us."

"Shocking." He replied dryly.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Rites of passage

Her mother wasn't making any noise, just letting the tears free fall. She had gone through different moods in a short time span and Caroline had sat there observing her and trying to send vibes of comfort but feeling mostly impotent. It was heartbreaking hearing Liz screaming, asking why she had to lose her twice and what was she supposed to do with her life now. Her mother had passed out in her bed from crying while hugging on to Caroline's favorite stuffed animal. The teddy bear she had bought for her when Caroline was born.

Unbeknownst to her, she was being watched.

The hooded figure climbed through the window the minute Liz's breath evened out. He walked towards the bed and watched the sleeping woman. He reached to touch the teddy bear she was cradling. He faintly smiled remembering when he tucked it under Caroline's arm the night of her birthday. It was the night that had changed everything.

Still, Liz continued to wrestle in her sleep until he began whispering in her ear. It was his way to help her cope through a benign compulsion. He told her she needed to remember who Caroline had been. Caroline had been someone who brought light to the life of others and who loved fiercely. He had also told her, she should leave town and go somewhere where she didn't have to deal with supernatural creatures. She should open her heart to love and find herself a good guy to be happy with away from Mystic Falls.

Caroline had been shocked to see him and even more shocked that he had come to take care of Liz. She didn't even want to dwell on the fact that he knew Caroline's wishes for her mom. She was just happy to see him though he didn't look well. He stopped to look at the photos dwelling on each and she could see the hurt in his eyes. He grabbed the hairbrush on her nightstand, smelled it, and placed it in a drawstring cloth bag he pulled out of his coat pocket. She had forgotten to clean it, her mind lamented. She wondered why he would take that but people had their own idiosyncrasies and this was Klaus after all. Maybe something to remember her by?

Then instead of going out of the window, he went into the hallway. She followed him to her mom's room. Caroline frowned just watching him. He opened her closet and looked up. He felt his hands against the wall until something clicked. He reached in and brought out a wooden box. He brought it to the dresser and opened it. Inside there was a leather-bound box. He pulled out the contents. There were papers, photos, and finally something that made him smile. In a tiny jar, there little white rocks. Caroline was confused. He set it aside and put everything back in the box. As he was returning to box to the place he found it, Caroline moved closer to the dresser and saw the jar was labeled with the words 'Caroline Age 7'.

He came back and took the jar. He walked back to her room. He moved closer to Liz once more and whispered

"I'm sorry I failed you and her but I will rectify my actions." He said before pulling a syringe from his pocked and extracting some blood from her.

Caroline gasped and he raised his head as if he heard something.

"I'm not hurting her. I never would." He announced.

She knew that was meant for her. Somehow she knew. With that, he was gone leaving Caroline to stare at him for a few seconds before she ran after him.

Klaus had disappeared by the time she got outside.

* * *

The funeral

The first time she died, Caroline Forbes didn't have a funeral. She didn't need to; no one had known. She had gasped awake as a creature of the night. She had been all alone in a hospital room not knowing what happened to her and fighting urges she didn't understand. But she had learned because that's who she was. She wasn't what people thought of her. She wasn't who life was trying to dictate her to be. She was a fighter and a warrior. She took what life had to dish and she made it what she wanted.

That's what she would do now. Life had dished out death; she would make it what she wanted. She would stay by her loved ones and find ways to communicate with them.

But not before she went through this rite of passage. Caroline was big on them. She believes in the landmarks of life. So here she stood, watching her mom and friends burying her body. Matt stood next to her mom with tears rolling down his cheek. How sweet was Matt? His blue eyes clouded with tears. Elena was there, flanked by a Salvatore on each side. Caroline watched the absolute grief in Stefan's eyes and it filled her with sadness. Elena was crying softly and Damon put his arms around her. He looked sad and regretful but his focus was mostly in the woman he now held. That was obvious.

Bonnie ran away from her and she didn't come today. It hurt Caroline not to be able to see her again. Why had she left her in the park? Why couldn't Caroline follow her? Why couldn't she follow Klaus? She would worry about it later. Now, she wanted to concentrate on her mom.

Liz just stared at the glass coffin in front of her. Caroline didn't want to look at her dead self but it was impossible not to follow the direction of her mother's eyes. That morning, Rebekah had come in with Matt and helped her mother arrange everything. Caroline was shocked to see the Original there and had rolled her eyes at her planning attempts but she was more than pleased with what the woman had come up with. Though the glass case was completely a Snow White rip off, Caroline kind of liked the idea of it. It was open to allow everyone to say goodbye. Also, she hated the idea of being in a coffin where there was no sunlight. The beautiful flowers were a nice touch too.

She was brought out of her musings when she felt the mood shift in the group. Elena stiffened and Damon looked down after wincing. Stefan looked away and Matt just held her mother's hand. Klaus looking grief-stricken tried to come closer but Elena stepped forward.

"You need to leave. Sheriff Forbes is dealing with enough right now; we all are, to have to deal with you at the moment." She said angrily.

He remained impassive.

"It's ok." She heard her mother say. "He can stay. Everyone who loved her should be here" Her voice cracked.

So he stood by her mom as everyone said individual goodbyes and words about her. She watched the movement of his jaw and bobbing in his throat.

When the moment came for him, everyone else averted their eyes. He walked to the casket, lifted the lid and leaned in. He whispered how sorry he was for leaving her unprotected. Caroline moved closer and saw with widened eyes as his fangs dropped and sank into his lower lip. No one else seemed to notice.

He moved even closer to her lips and touches her chin placing a kiss on her lips. She witnessed the blood as it dropped in her mouth. Then he took her hand and place the princess diamond bracelet on her wrist. The bracelet he had given her on her birthday.

"You took everything with you when you died. Forever would mean nothing. That's why you can't go." He whispers

* * *

Everyone else was gone but Caroline was still at the graveyard. She couldn't seem to go anywhere else. She wondered if this was her purgatory. Would she hang out here forever where her body is buried? That had always been her worst nightmare.

She had been 7 when her grandma died. She didn't sleep for weeks with thoughts of her sweet Grammy forever hanging out in a cemetery. So Caroline would sneak out during the day and go to her grave to keep her company. She would talk to Grammy and tell her about all the things she was missing. At night she couldn't sleep and would cry thinking of the loneliness people went through when they died. Her mom finally figured out what was happening and told her about heaven. That brought back her peace but sometimes, the fear would sneak in. She had forever been relieved when she realized that she died and came back after Katherine smothered her.

A movement brought her back from the memories and she saw a truck being slowly backed in facing her grave.

She saw him. He walked slowly and stood back as he instructed his men to remove the casket from the ground.

She frowned watching his grief. She reaches to touch his shoulder thinking that maybe, just maybe he could feel her comfort. He tensed. Could he feel her?

His men removed the casket from the ground and he moved away from her. Two other men brought out a brand new casket. He took out her body himself and placed it in it. He was gentle with her, touching her cheek softly as he laid her the padded silk. He warned the men they better do the same as they carried the coffin inside the truck. He sat with the casket in the back of the truck. The tear that had been threatening all day finally fell. He wiped it away furiously before he raised his head.

Caroline was so focused on him, she didn't notice someone else walked inside the truck until he looked up.

"This better work or this world..." He said trying for harsh but just sounding pained and hurt.

"It will work. She will come back." Bonnie reassured him staring at the casket. Then she looked up and smiled. "Go to sleep Caroline." She whispered a few words the ghost couldn't understand.

Caroline opened her mouth to speak but everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So this is a special update for Klaroline Vision Wednesday! It's to celebrate Klaroline and what we love about it. In the past few days the writers and show cast have come out and said some things that have left the fan base a little down. But we're Klaroliners and we never give up and we will continue the fight for our OTP. So today we are celebrating Klaroline Vision Wednesday on Tumblr. Please make sure you go and reblog everything Klaroline and check out all the new graphics, drabbles, and fic updates!
> 
> Great hugs and thanks to my betas Livingdeadblondequeen and EternityofKlaroline.
> 
> Also to the talented Klaroline-Fantasies for our amazing cover.
> 
> Love you all,
> 
> Jay

Mystic Falls, Virginia

Katherine had been in Elijah's embrace all of 5 minutes before Klaus burst through the door. She looked back at Elijah in shock while grabbing him tightly. Her face showed the doom she felt creeping up her spine.

"Niklaus, you are not going to drain her. I won't allow you to harm…" Elijah stoically began only to be interrupted with a dismissive waive of his brother's hand.

"Save it, Lijah. I don't have time for this. All I need is a couple of blood bags. Then you and your doppelganger here can sail off into the sunset with my blessings.

Elijah gritted his teeth. "You're back to the idea of making hybrids?"

"Worry not, brother. I do not intend on making hybrids. If that were the plan, I would just use Astrid. Isn't that what you believe me capable of?" He said jabbing his brother and watching him wince, remember how he had accused Klaus once of planning to use his child to create himself an army.

Enjoying his brother's discomfort he continued. "I just need a couple of bags of her precious doppelganger blood. She can go to hell if she wants to or spend her life with you, which is, of course, no different."

"What do you need them for if not hybrids?" Elijah asked not convinced.

"I have my reasons." Klaus answered flatly.

After a few seconds, it dawned on Elijah.

"Niklaus, you cannot continue to tamper with nature this way. Let Caroline go." His brother tried to reason.

"Elijah, either you let me take the blood peacefully and willingly or I promise you, I will take it by force and won't leave a drop in her." He threatened.

Elijah tried to speak again but Katherine stopped him.

"You can have the blood under the condition that after this, we are even. You'll never terrorize or haunt me again. I'm free."

"When did this thing between us become a democracy, Katerina?" He mocked.

"It's time Klaus. That's my only stipulation." She pleaded.

"Very well. You have my word." Klaus replied.

Two hours later, he walked out of the house with two bags of fresh doppelganger blood and a witch on his heels.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back to the present

It was the Winter Solstice, a sacred day. It was a night when nature was open to all the magic in the world. On this night, anything could happen if you possessed the right elements. Klaus had them all, including the aid of the full moon.

With Bonnie's guidance he had arranged for the 7 witches representing the 7 types of white magic —Talismanic, Ceremonial, Invocative, Sympathetic, Illusionary magic, Divinatory magic— as well as a Voodoo priestess. The crown piece was Lucy Bennett, who had agreed to help him at her cousin's request. She walked around in a circle dropping the little teeth out of the jar that Klaus had collected from the Forbes house.

The witches began the chant and Caroline appeared.

She was outside the circle, watching everything. She materialized in the spot out of nowhere and she couldn't move; she was grounded. She felt like had been sleeping. She saw Bonnie outside the circle as well and directly across from her. Her eyes were wide with confusion as she failed to understand what was happening. She tried to yell out to Bonnie; her friend was too concentrated to pay attention to her.

Her eyes shifted to Klaus and saw the flashes of yellow in his eyes. The full moon was affecting him but he was intent on what was happening in the circle.

Suddenly she felt a movement, a small tremble beneath her feet. Soon, she began to levitate. She looked around her and she saw the same was happening to Bonnie. They were shifted in a four motions around the circle, north, south, east and west. Then, she felt herself being spun and lifted higher in the air until she fell in the middle of the circle. Everything was being sucked out of her, leaving her immobile. Her eyes were still open and she saw Bonnie across from her.

The full moon reached its apex. Lucy asked for the blood. Klaus handed a bag of the doppelganger's blood. Next, Rebekah came in with Klaus' baby girl. She handed the child to Klaus. She pulled a syringe and drew blood causing the child to cry. Klaus soothed her by whispering in her ear and patting her back as he held her against him.

Liz's blood was poured in first. Caroline felt as if something had been pumped into her. The doppelganger blood followed and then the baby's blood.

They needed the heart of a werewolf. Klaus signaled and two werewolves were brought in. One was a young, attractive dirty blonde man whose eyes widened as he saw the approaching Klaus. The other tried to run only to be blocked by Rebekah. Klaus pulled both their hearts out before they could blink. Both hearts went into the circle with the rest of the blood. He bit his wrist and lets his own blood drop in.

The earth began to shake.

Caroline was finally able to move and she reached for Bonnie's hand but they began to drift apart and away from each other. Bonnie mouthed "it's ok." She then smiled and said "I love you."

Rebekah stepped in and snapped Bonnie's neck. Caroline wanted to scream but before she could open her mouth, she was lifted high in the air. She felt it as it rushed through her nose and into her lungs.

She was breathing!

Before she could question it, she spun around and saw birds flying in every direction making a circle around her. Soon they began to fall. She followed suit as she fell into the ground.

She felt everything in the drop. The fear, the air, the cold and finally the pain of hitting the soil but was immediately rendered unconscious as everything around her went pitch black.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Contrary to popular opinion, Niklaus Mikaelson did know how to be patient. The Original Hybrid knows how to bide his time but the wait tonight was making him desperate. He paced the room going from one end to the next. He looked at the chair he had been sitting in for hours just waiting.

And nothing happened.

He walked to the window and looked out. It was dark outside and he wondered if it was merely a reflection of his feelings. He turned and looked behind him then back into the night.

He just needed to continue being patient. There was that word again.

Yet, dawn was coming.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rebekah is thoroughly enjoying herself. She smirks as she watches her. She would only trade this chance to be in the room next door at the right moment. Though, this is incredibly amusing to her.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Bonnie paused and asked clearly not happy being stared at. She goes back to sipping from the blood bag.

Rebekah's eyes widen and her mouth opens in mock shock.

"Bonnie Bennett, I am shocked. Using profanity like a common wench and drinking like a bonafied blood slut."

Bonnie rolls her eyes. She's currently lying in the Mikaelson guestroom bed with Rebekah sitting on her side of the bed making sure she has everything she needs. Rebekah sighed thinking of the irony.

"Is she…" Bonnie asks changing the subject.

"Not yet. Nik's with her. But go ahead; don't let that stop you from sipping." She smiles maliciously.

"Don't you have anywhere else to be?" Bonnie asked her looking vexed.

"I do. But I prefer spending time with you." The Original smiled brightly.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness surrounded her and though she tried to focus her eyes, she couldn't see a thing. She didn't know how long she had been here but panic was beginning to set in. What if this was her new forever? Alone in the dark. Where was Bonnie?

Then she heard it. It was a desperate scream. A child.

She gasped awake. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes darted everywhere at once like marbles rolling though all she could see was a thick haze. She clutched her heart but found no beat, no comfort. She could discern light. It's soft like candlelight. In any circumstance she would have found it soothing but she was disoriented and it was all blurry.

There was a movement and someone approached. She opened her mouth to ask who it is.

Then her eyes focused and he was there.

Klaus

He leaned towards her, touching her cheek. She felt his hand, leaned against it, cherishing the warmth.

"You can see me?" she asked finding her voice.

He smiled and leaned further, his eyes widened, seeing the most impossible of things. She smiled though she is confused.

"How is this possible?" She whispered as his hands touch her face.

He touched her features as he had only done a few times before, both times after he fed her his blood to save her life, and that fated day in the woods. He had memorized everything down to the perfect imperfections that composed the face that haunted him since the first day he met her.

He kissed her then because nothing could have stopped him. It was slow and sweet. Her hands reached behind his head to pull him closer as her mouth parted of their own accord. Her fingers slowly traced the side of his head, the shape of his ears. His tongue entered her mouth slow, almost shyly but once it felt the flicker from hers, it was like it had been unleashed. It was like storming through your house, knowing every corner of it. His hands crushed her to him and the kiss became heated, passionate.

It was becoming frenzied as they grabbed at each other as if trying to meld into the other person.

But just as sudden, she pulls back. "Bonnie!" She began to get off the bed.

"She's fine. I promise you. I wouldn't harm your friend. You'll see her soon." He said grasping her arms.

She nodded believing him. Then her body heaved forward.

"Something's wrong." She whispered then grabbed at her throat.

He realized he was running out time and explained everything.

"Caroline…It wasn't easy to bring you back. I had to do things..." He paused not quite knowing how to relay everything.

She looked confused and her body was beginning to react.

"I brought you back through a spell. You have the werewolf gene in you now but if I don't turn you, you will die. I need to make you into a hybrid. We don't have much time." He says quickly.

She begins to shake her head. Her mind begins turning asking a million questions, she is too panicked to verbalize. She starts to cry and pull at her hair.

He grabs her arms and looks into her eyes.

"It was the only way, love. It was my fault you died. I didn't get there in time. But listen to me, if I don't turn you, you'll die. You once told me you don't want to die. Is that still true?" He asks tensely.

She stares at him for a while, not saying anything then finally nodding her head.

He exhales in relief. It was better if he didn't have to force this on her, which he would have if she refused.

He bites his wrist and offers it to her. She takes it and drinks his blood.

Once she removes her mouth from his wrist, he asks, "You remember what's next?" She has to die all over again. She nods.

"I'll call Rebekah to do it…" He starts to tell her but she stops him.

"You do it." She says resolutely

"I can't be the one. I won't be the one to snap you neck." He says as if the thought alone was repulsive to him.

"You have to. I don't want anyone else, especially not your sister." She insists stubbornly. "It's either you or no one at all."

He accepts, having no other choice.

"I'm sorry." He mutters before reaching quickly behind her and snapping her neck in one swift motion. Horror fills him immediately and he is disgusted with himself. He did in the end he said he never would do.

He killed her.

He tries to brush it off telling himself he's being ridiculous. She would soon wake up again. Then, he would make it up to her. She would be alive again and that's what matters.

Dawn is coming…again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He waits, as always. He is always waiting for Caroline it seems. In the time she had been asleep, he had gone to check up on Bonnie. Now he just needed her to wake up so they could complete this process and begin the new phase of their lives.

She wakes up with a gasp for the second time, eyes wide. She looks around the room until her eyes focus on him. He walks to the bed and hands her a small vial.

"Drink it quickly before pain sets in." he tells her.

The smell of blood assails her and her hands are reaching for the vial and down it immediately. As she looks up, her beautiful blue eyes flash yellow and her fangs drop. He's never seen anything as beautiful in his life. He finds his voice.

"Welcome back, love" He whispers softly touching the veins around her eyes.

Her eyes, so cold now, turn on him and she swats his hand away from her face.

He's taken aback by the move. "How do you feel?"

"What do you care?" She replies with dark venom in her voice.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vulkodlak - is a word that comes from Serbian Folklore. It refers to both Vampire and Werewolf...I've taken liberties with it.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
